


Sorry, I don't Have Any Recollection

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [14]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Blind Date, Colormayfade Prompt Generator, Double Date, F/M, Haven't We Met Before?, Memories of Smut, This is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Amy Pond finallt gets Rose to meet her cousin Matt. There's just one problem, Rose has met him before, but why is he acting so oblivious?





	Sorry, I don't Have Any Recollection

Rose tugged at her dress straps and shifted on one foot. "I can't believe I let you and Amy talk me into this." Amy was her best friend, but up until she met Rory, he taste in men left something to be desired. Not that Rose could talk. She didn't exactly have the best track record of relationships.

"Listen, Matthew is a really great guy." Rory grabbed her by her shoulder to pull her to a stop. "You deserve someone like him." He brushed her hair from her eyes and adjusted the necklace she was wearing. "There, you look perfect."

"You're just saying that, because your fiancée is my best friend." Rose rolled her eyes at him, and he shook his head.

"I'm saying that because it's true." He draped an arm over her shoulder in a brotherly way and guided her towards the restaurant door.

Amelia had been trying to hook Rose up with her cousin for months, ever since they found out Jimmy was cheating on her. She had tried to coerce Rose into a double date with him about half a dozen times over the last year. She had divulged that he was divorced, had been single for about as long as her, and was only two years older. The only reason she had given in this time was because Rory had asked. Granted, Amy had probably forced him to ask, but still, Rory was a good judge of character.

"Just." Rory paused before he opened the door. "If he asks you to dance, avoid anything besides slow dancing."

Rose tilted her head a bit and arched her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just trust me." Rory gave her a pleading look, and she realized he had probably been issued strict orders to say nothing but positive things about Amy's cousin.

"Let's just get this over with." She was beyond ready to eat, and the sooner they got this over with, the sooner she could go home and soak in the tub.

Rory gave their names to the hostess, and she led them to a table in the far corner. Amelia's red hair was obvious, even pulled up in a loose bun, but all Rose could see of her cousin was a head of really silky brown hair. As Rory touched Amy's shoulder, the man stood up and turned with a smile.

Okay, so now Rose knew what Amy meant when she said he'd paid his way through medical school by modeling. Matthew was tall, skinny as a rail but obviously muscled underneath the three piece suit he was wearing, and in place of a regular tie, he was sporting a deep maroon bowtie. It should have looked a bit ridiculous, but it really accentuated his jawline.

Matthew's hazel eyes sparkled as rhey traveled down Rose's body, taking in the knee length black dress she had worn, and she swore she had met him before. There was something about the way he smiled that was fuzzily familiar. He winced, and Rose saw her friend's foot collide with his shin. "Hello." He stepped around the table to shake her hand. "I'm Matthew, Amy has told me so much about you."

"I'm Rose." She tried to offer him her best smile, but she was still trying to figure out exactly where she had met him before. "Hopefully the things she told you were half as nice as the things she said about you." This earned her a smile that bordered somewhere between cheeky and silly. Then he pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit. As he turned to take his own chair, Amy arched an eyebrow at her as if to ask if she was right about him being gorgeous.

They exchanged small talk, as dinner arrived, mostly over what each of them enjoyed as hobbies. They shared similar tastes in music, movies, and books, but Rose couldn't stop trying to figure out exactly why she was suddenly growing embarrassed under his easy laugh and flamboyant hand gestures.

Amy had failed to mention that when her cousin got deeply excited on a topic, which had somehow turned to the recent launch of a new rover to mars, that he went from laid back and relaxed to something nearing a four day old giraffe figuring out how to use his legs.

Then, as the waiter was refilling his wine glass, Matthew winked at her. A fuzzy, alcohol soaked memory from four months back came rushing into her mind.

~~~

The club was dark, barely illuminating the faces of the patrons. Rose was dancing with Shareen, celebrating as that morning her divorce had been finalized. A tall bloke, in a white dress shirt, shining silver watch, and smelling like a dream had stumbled into them. Rose's drink had splashed all over her pink dress and his pristine shirt.

He had apologized profusely, stumbling over his own feet, and begged Rose to let him replace her beverage. Shareen had practically shoved Rose into his arms, and he had guided her to the bar. One drink turned into four, as they exchanged fake names, and confessed they were both out celebrating divorces.

"Why did you leave him?" The man had asked, having to lean towards her ear and half shout.

"He cheated on me." Rose had yelled back, laughing as someone bumped into her from behind. He had caught her in his arms. "What about you?"

"She cheated on me!" He replied. "Let's dance and celebrate together!" His idea of dancing had not been what she expected, but it was hilarious. She soon found herself also performing the drunk giraffe, too inebriated to care about how ridiculous she looked.

However, she did have to work in the morning, so she grabbed his arm and asked to use his mobile to call a cab. He had obliged, escorting her out of the club so she could make the call.

Then, suddenly feeling the liquid courage in her stomach, Rose had grabbed him by his shirt and was kissing him. The kissing grew hotter. Hands roaming without concern and half slurred words about sexy and been so long and holy shit your tongue is so amazing.

Somehow they had ended up in an alley, with Rose pinned against the wall. His hands pulling at her waist. Then he was on his knees, lifting her left leg over his shoulder and disappearing under her skirt. He was working her down from an orgasm just as the cab driver called to let them know he had arrived.

They had kissed all the way back out to the sidewalk, where he had helped her into the waiting taxi and he had told her to call him.

Rose had wondered why when she woke up the next morning, her hangover had be accompanied by the feeling of much needed release.

~~~~

The sudden recall of those events made Rose blush and spill her glass. "Oh, crap, sorry!" She grabbed for a napkin and began patting up the spill.

"I think that's enough alcohol for you." Matthew laughed, and Rose wondered if he was acting completely oblivious or what. He pushed back his chair and stood before the red liquid could stain his grey pants. He picked up his own napkin and began to mop up what was on his side of the table.

"I've got this." Rory pushed both of their hands away. "Why don't you two go dance."

"Yes!" Amy nodded emphatically and pointed out to the area that had been cleared for dancing, now that a jazz band was playing. Could her friend really be that blind to not see she was dying from shame and shock.

"I think maybe Rose needs some fresh air." Matthew was watching her as if he was afraid she might faint. "She's looking a little pale." He held out a hand to her, and Rose took it shakily as he led her out to the tiny outdoor standing area. "Did something on your plate disagree with you?"

"What?" Okay he must be intentionally acting to avoid any further embarrassment on her part.

"Feeling nauseous? Light headed? You're shaking a bit and pale." He placed the back of his hand against her forehead. "And clammy, eeeerr, Rose?"

That was enough. "Stop acting like we haven't met." She hissed, keeping her voice down. "You know you remember me."

"Sorry, but I honestly don't have any recollection of meeting you before tonight." He gave her a look that said he was concerned she may be a bit insane. "And believe me, I would have remembered meeting someone as pretty as you."

Rose threw her hands up in exasperation. "June, Club Vortex, the day both of our divorce papers were signed." She stared up at him, waiting for the light of recognition to come on.

"Wait!" He snapped his fingers and laughed. "I spilled your drink and taught you the drunk giraffe." The stern look on her face made his face fall. "Right?"

"Annnnnnd." Rose drug the word out and tilted her head to insinuate that she should remember more.

"And well." Matthews face grew embarrassed, and he scratched the back of his neck. "That's all I really remember. I was drunk, really drunk."

Rose grabbed the lapel of his suit coat and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "You went down on me in an alley while we waited for my cab."

His swallow was audible, and he pulled back with a sheepish grin of apology, his longish bangs falling over his eyes. "Sorry, I really don't remember."

Rose leaned back against the pole holding up the overhang and banged her head against it. "I can't believe this happened. I thought you were just acting oblivious to keep Amy from finding out."

"Well I'm not judging you, or well myself, over this." He shot a glance over at the open doorway, where Amy and Rory were watching with confused looks. "I have a plan."

Rose was confused, a plan, for what? "What are you talking about?"

"To save both of us from whatever interrogation Amelia is planning." He cringed a bit as if the thought was a tad terrifying. "Sheswh has that 'I'm going to grill you on every detail of that conversation' look on her face."

Rose knew the look all too well. She'd be facing the same interrogation tomorrow. "What's the plan?" He extended a narrow hand to her, and she took it without thinking.

"Run." Matthew yanked her along, and she dashed along behind him. Rose was grateful she had opted for flats instead of heels.

They came skidding to a halt in front if a bookstore panting. "Okay, I need to breathe!" Rose couldn't bite back the laughter.

"So." Matthew brushed his hair out of his eyes and grin. "Has my lapse in memory ruined any chances of asking you out for a second date."

Rose fanned her face, unable to resist the almost dorkish grin on his face. "As long as there's no alcohol involved."

 


End file.
